Luz del Alba
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Este fic es de Annie y Archie, ¿Que destino les espera ambos?. Este fic lo escribi hace mucho tiempo espero que sea de su agrado espero sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

"Luz del Alba"

By: Lita Kino Wellington

_Capítulo Uno_

Un barco procedente de Inglaterra, arribo al puerto de New York, es una fría mañana de febrero de 1920, una gran multitud se da cita en el muelle en espera de familiares y amigos, otros en busca de un mejor porvenir en América, la mayoría de los pasajeros habían dejado el barco, era un ir y venir de maletas al mismo tiempo que los pasajeros embozaban una sonrisa por estar de vuelta en su país o en viaje de placer.

Aunque no todo era dicha y felicidad para todos los pasajeros, en uno de los camarotes de primera clase una joven se observaba minuciosamente su atuendo en un gran espejo, una mirada triste iluminaba su rostro al parecer había llorado toda la noche, sus ojos se veían hinchados.

**Sra. Diamond, ya es hora.**

**Gracias, voy enseguida- mientras decía aquellas palabras tomo de la cama un bolso negro y unos guantes del mismo tono- Ya es hora- suspiraba con resignación mientras cerraba la puerta del camarote.**

**Al salir observó cada detalle de aquel barco, solo faltaba un largo pasillo y enfrentar la cruda realidad, su marido había muerto de manera trágica hacía dos meses y esta situación no le era nada fácil, pero debía ser fuerte por su hijo Armand de apenas tres años de edad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña voz.**

**Mamá, mira.**

**Si, hijo hay muchas personas vamos deben estar esperándonos- el pequeño movió su cabeza afirmando lo dicho por su mamá.**

**Disculpe señora no fue mi intención dejarlo solo, fue un descuido de mi parte.**

**No te preocupes Lilian, sabes que este diablillo es idéntico a su padre y…- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la dama.**

**Señora no llore, al señor no le gustaría verla triste sonría señora.**

**Lo intentaré, gracias de todas maneras.**

**Las dos mujeres bajaron la escalinata del barco mientras escuchaban a lo lejos una voz solicitando que esperaran al final de la escalera.**

**Buenos días Sra. Diamond, bienvenida a casa**

**Buenos días Theodore, fue un largo viaje para todos.**

**Debió darle muchas molestias mi hija señora.**

**Ninguna Theodore, al contrario me apoyo en muchas cosas principalmente con mi hijo.**

**Papá te extrañe- acercándose la joven y abrazándolo como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes al hombre mayor.**

**Yo también hija- tomando el rostro de la joven- te pareces tanto a tu madre como me gustaría que estuviera en estos momentos con nosotros.**

**Hola- interrumpió una tercera voz que al mismo tiempo jalaba el abrigo del hombre.**

**Armand ven aquí- alzando al pequeño como si de una pluma se tratase.**

**Theodore disculpe pero debemos ir con las abogados cuanto antes.**

**No se preocupe señora la reunión es hasta las cuatro de la tarde.**

**¡Qué cabeza la mía! Tiene mucha razón el largo viaje me afecto demasiado, mejor llévenos a casa para descansar unas cuantas horas.**

**Abordaron un lujoso Mercedes y el muelle quedo atrás la Sra. Diamond recordó todo lo sucedido en sus cuatro años de matrimonio. Principalmente la ocasión que dejo América para marchar a Londres iba junto con su hijo y su esposo Armand Diamond donde pasarían mucho tiempo viviendo en aquella vieja ciudad de Inglaterra, solo que una excursión de alpinismo le arrebato al hombre que era su todo fue algo doloroso para ella, tenía muchos enemigos por doquier principalmente su cuñado Abelard. Supo a ciencia cierta que el no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio toda la sociedad de Chicago, New York e Inglaterra sabían que la futura Sra. Diamond venía de una prominente familia de Chicago tenía el porvenir asegurado al contraer nupcias con un joven ingles hijo de un respetable Almirante de Inglaterra su boda fue celebrada cerca del puerto de Dover, por parte de la novia fueron las personas mas allegadas todo marchaba viento en popa pero la avaricia de su cuñado Abelard lo llevo al grado de investigar por su cuenta el verdadero origen de su cuñada. Al tener la información necesaria Abelard le reclamo a su hermano la situación de atreverse en inmiscuir en la familia a una huérfana, hija de quien sabe quien y todo lo peor que se pueda decir de un ser humano.**

**Fue un pleito inminente entre los hermanos pero Armand sabía todo lo sucedido a su esposa**

**Y no la iba a dejar sola en los momentos que mas la necesitaba, aunque todavía ella amará a otro, no bajaría la guardia en ningún momento pasaron 14 meses de matrimonio y la nueva familiar Diamond fue bendecida por la llegada de su primogénito al cual bautizaron con el nombre de Armand.**

**Regresando a la realidad la Sra. Diamond observaba por la ventanilla del automóvil las bulliciosas calles de New York, para luego ver a su hijo con Lilian la joven institutriz del pequeño, Lilian hija de Theodore chofer y amigo de la familia vio crecer a los hijos del Almirante Adolphus Diamond y sabe a la perfección la forma de ser de cada uno.**

**Joven Armand fue una perdida para la familia su trágica muerte, aunque algo me dice que su muerte fue provocada juro por lo más sagrado, que encontrare al culpable y pagara todo lo que ha ocasionado.- El viejo Theodore observaba por el retrovisor al futuro heredero de la familia.**

**Transcurrió alrededor de media hora y llegaron a una mansión a las afueras de Manhattan, el lujoso auto se detuvo a la entrada principal, los ocupantes bajaron calladamente del auto.**

**Buenos días señora, es un gusto tenerla de regreso- dijo una de las empleadas del servicio mientras tomaba el abrigo y sombrero de la dama.**

**Gracias Emma.**

**Mamá, tengo mucho sueño.**

**Si hijo, vamos a tu habitación.**

**Disculpe señora yo puedo llevar al niño a su habitación hay una persona que la espera en la biblioteca.**

**Sabes ¿quien es?.**

**Es una señorita que viene de Chicago.**

**Por favor lleve al niño no tardare, es una sorpresa recibir noticias de Chicago.**

**Eso mismo dijo la señorita- la joven tomó en brazos al pequeño mientras observaba, la loca carrera que su patrona.**

**Y en otra parte de la bulliciosa Ciudad de New York.**

**Referente al testamento del Sr. Diamond sus únicos herederos son su esposa y el pequeño, pero hay terceras personas interesadas en quedarse con la fortuna y es el hermano mayor el Sr. Abelard Diamond.**

**Hoy se dará lectura al testamento y debemos estar con sumo cuidado a cada movimiento del hermano.**

**De eso estoy seguro, además le haré una confesión amigo por eso lo hice venir antes de dar lectura del testamento a la familia Diamond, el difunto Sr. Diamond dejo bajo custodia de usted al pequeño.**

**No comprendo la decisión de ser el albacea del pequeño Armand.**

**Sus razones habrá tenido, Armand siempre fue una persona amable y comprensiva, todos aquellos que llegaron a conocerlo se llevaron una buena impresión de él, su circulo de amigos era uno de los más variados tenía amistades de todos los niveles sociales y a todos los respetaba por igual. Que podemos decir de Abelard que su sola presencia trata de intimidar a todo aquel que se acerque a él, pero tarde o temprano toda esa arrogancia pasara a segundo plano.**

**Lo entiendo Sr. Raymond, lo entiendo perfectamente, aunque debo decirle que a la Sra. Diamond la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y le confieso que nuestro encuentro no será nada agradable. **

**Ya veremos, nos vemos en la tarde.**

**Ahí estaré presente.**

**Faltaba solo una hora para dar lectura al testamento Theodore llevo a la Sra. Diamond a un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad mientras era la hora de ir al despacho de los abogados donde sería leído el testamento.**

**Theodore por favor deténgase en este lugar.**

**Como usted diga señora.**

**Poco a poco la dama bajaba la ventanilla del auto mientras observaba una cafetería.**

**Armand te necesito tanto. Aquí fue donde me pediste que me casará contigo, estabas muy nervioso, las palabras no salían de tus labios.**

**Tenías un futuro prometedor, no debiste haber muerto Armand, te necesito mucho.**

**Disculpe señora creo que es la hora- interrumpió Theodore.**

**Vamos ya.**

**Raymond Sullivan viejo amigo tanto tiempo sin vernos- fue el saludo de un elegante caballero.**

**Lo mismo digo Abelard el tiempo no ha pasado por ti, pero me alegra verte- dándole un fuerte abrazó- aunque desearía no lidiar contigo en estos momentos- se dijo para sí.**

**Buenas tardes padre, no pense que se encontraría aquí.**

**Pensaste mal, no pienso dejar sola a mi nuera por ningún momento.**

**Son ideas tuyas, como me crees capaz de hacerle daño a mi querida cuñada.**

**Eres mi hijo y te conozco a la perfección.**

**En eso entra la Sra. Diamond con Theodore.**

**Buenas Tardes señor, tanto tiempo sin verlo.**

**Si fue mucho tiempo hija, pero sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, siéntate aquí.**

**La dama tomó asiento junto a su suegro, lo mismo Theodore para protegerla de Abelard.**

**Raymond creo que la familia esta reunida, ya es conveniente dar lectura al testamento.**

**No, falta una persona más, que por petición de tu difunto hermano debe estar también.**

**¿A quien te refieres? Ya nadie falta- preguntando intrigado.**

**La puerta se abrió lentamente, un hombre de gabardina negra entró al despacho.**

**Disculpen la tardanza.**

**La dama que todo el tiempo se encontró cabizbaja, aquel tilde la obligó a levantar su rostro rápidamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y estas los hicieron regresar a un tiempo del cual todo era alegría y al mismo tiempo desesperación.**

**Continuara………..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Luz del Alba"

"_**Luz del Alba"**_

_**By: Lita Kino Wellington**_

Capítulo Dos

**Diez minutos de retraso señor, por favor tome asiento- dijo el Sr. Sullivan.**

**¿Qué significa todo esto?- levantándose de su asiento eufórico Abelard Diamond- El no pertenece a la familia.**

**No es de tu incumbencia hijo, toma asiento y no digas ni una palabra más.**

**¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- golpeando el escritorio con fuerza Abelard.**

**Has lo que te digo- fue la respuesta determinante del viejo almirante Adolphus Diamond.**

**Bien o mal tuvo que hacerlo, pero antes de sentarse observo con recelo al intruso, y no olvido observar de reojo a su cuñada, quien después de haber entrado el hombre de la gabardina, su semblante cambio, no desaprovecho, esa gran oportunidad.**

**Cuñada que te sucede, te sientes mal o son las molestias ocasionadas por tu nuevo embarazó, que pena a mi hermano le hubiera gustado estar contigo.**

**Y te perjudica en algo, es mi problema.**

**Querida cuñada por fin saliste de tu cascarón no conocía esa faceta tuya esto debería publicarlo en el New York Times en primera plana, ¿Qué te parece?.**

**Abelard una palabra más y té largas, no vamos a soportar tus desplantes de estúpida altanería- se escucho la voz del viejo almirante en las cuatro paredes del despacho, una copa se rompió por el grito autoritario aunque tuviese 70 años el Sr. Diamond, aún tenía las fuerzas suficientes para acallar los desplantes de su hijo.**

**Sra. Diamond es mejor empezar con lo que nos concierne.**

**Haga su trabajo Sr. Sullivan, espero que no haya mas interrupciones innecesarias.**

**¿Cómo diga señora?**

**El abogado abrió una carpeta negra que se encontraba encima del escritorio de esta extrajo un sobre amarillo.**

**Sra. Diamond puede acercarse, por petición de su difunto esposo, me pidió que usted leyera el testamento.**

**La dama se levanto de su asiento para luego caminar hacia el escritorio de caoba, sus piernas le temblaban considerablemente, su corazón era un martilleo de emociones, su caminar era por inercia, quería salir del lugar y gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que llevaba en el alma. Al pasar junto al hombre de la gabardina sintió como él, le tomo la mano discretamente dándole su apoyo moral.**

**Tome asiento señora, si es tan amable de abrir el sobre y por favor verifique que la letra es la de su esposo para dar comienzo con la lectura.- Mientras le daba las indicaciones pertinentes a la dama, el abogado observó de reojo a la concurrencia quienes estaban a la expectativa.**

**Sr. Sullivan la letra es de mi esposo, por lo tanto daré lectura.**

**Señores pido absoluto silencio- dijo el abogado.**

**Era un juego de ajedrez, faltaban solo unos minutos para darle jaque mate al rey.**

Yo Armand Diamond consciente de mis facultades mentales declaro que todo lo escrito en este documento es legal y se encuentra avalado por las leyes americanas y británicas.

Dejo como administradores de mis negocios a las siguientes personas:

A mi padre el Sr. Adolphus Diamond de mis negocios en Londres, espero que esta situación no le incomode en lo absoluto padre, yo sé que puedo confiar en usted en todo.

Referente a mis negocios en Estados Unidos, la mayoría estarán afianzados en un fideicomiso de New York y Boston los cuales serán supervisados por mi abogado y amigo el Sr. Raymond Sullivan.

Papá, agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí y cuida a mi esposa e hijos, ella es joven y deseo que rehaga su vida.

Raymond amigo, puedo confiar en ti ciegamente todos mis negocios son el patrimonio de mis hijos.

Todavía queda un punto a tratar. No se vayan, ven aún hago bromas en un momento tan solemne.

Solo mencione a los administradores y no a los herederos.

Dejó como únicos herederos universales de todos mis bienes a mi esposa Annie Brighton de Diamond y a mis hijos Armand Diamond y al pequeño que esta por nacer y al cual no veré crecer porque mi tiempo con los mortales llegó a su límite.

Annie te pido que por favor si fuese niño se llame como mi padre y si fuese niña se llame Pollet como mi madre la cual nunca conocí. Aunque ahora por gracia divina la podré conocer.

Lo que más me duele es no ver crecer a mis hijos, jugar con ellos, platicar de sus penas y alegrías. Pero tu Annie harás eso por mí, junto con mi amigo del colegio el Sr. Archibald Cornwell Andley quien será el albacea de la fortuna de nuestros hijos hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad.

Abelard crees que me olvide de ti en mi testamento, pues estas muy equivocado, también tengo algo para ti.

Te dejo todo mi odio y rencor, no pense odiar a alguien como tú, tratando de enlodar el nombre de mi esposa de todas las maneras posibles. Tu alma esta llena de resentimiento.

La repartición de mis bienes quedó mas que claro y en caso de que llegase a pasar algo a mis administradores todo quedará a cargo del Sr. Cornwell y de los fideicomisos.

No tienes ningún derecho de tomar nada de lo mío, en primera instancia tu hubieses estado a cargo de la educación de mis hijos y podrías disponer de una ayuda mensual de mi parte. Tus negocios van de mal en peor y quise ayudarte pero al no aceptar a mi esposa supuestamente en nuestro circulo social no habrá nada de mi parte ve como puedes salir de tus deudas, Abelard.

Aunque nos separaban diez años, te considere más que mi hermano, eras mi mano derecha en todo, la situación cambio cuando me case, mi esposa me confió parte de su vida que no daré a relucir para darte gusto, confórmate con lo que sabes.

Tu avaricia es tu único consuelo provocando que te quedes solo de por vida, solo te pido un favor si todavía tienes un poco de dignidad, deja en paz a mi familia.

Por último doy a todos las gracias por estar presentes en la lectura de mi última voluntad.

Theodore fuiste un gran amigo y también te dejó algo para ti y tu hija Lilian una cuenta bancaria la cual podrás disponer después de que mi esposa termine de leer el testamento.

A Lilian le dejo la casa de Cleveland con la cual soñó toda su vida.

Qué dios los bendiga y nos veremos en la otra vida.

A t e n t a m e n t e

Sir. Armand Diamond Comanecci.

**La lectura del testamento había terminado Abelard fue el primero en salir del despacho no sin antes vociferar una que otra palabra que los demás hicieron caso omiso.**

**Señor Theodore Rusell le hago entrega de estos documentos puede disponer de la cuenta bancaria cuando guste- Acercándose al hombre que se encontraba al lado derecho del almirante.**

**Gracias Sr. Sullivan, antes de recibir dichos documentos deseo dejar algo muy claro no pienso en lo más minimo dejar a la familia Diamond le he servido por mas de 50 años, ellos también son mi familia. Sra. Diamond la apoyaré en todo como lo hice con el joven Armand.**

**Theodore agradezco su apoyo gracias- dijo Annie tenía que ser fuerte y no llorar por las palabras de aquel hombre.**

**Sr. Cornwell discúlpenos por meterlo en problemas de esta índole- la voz del almirante fue la siguiente en escucharse.**

**La sorpresa fue mía almirante Armand me confió varios asuntos los cuales llevaré a cabo, sus nietos tendrán la mejor educación.**

**Gracias muchacho- levantándose de su asiento el almirante se acercó a su nuera- Annie, debes estar muy cansada por el viaje es mejor irnos.**

**Disculpe la intromisión Sr. Diamond, pero si la señora lo permite, deseo hablar con ella y con el Sr. Cornwell unos minutos más.**

**¿Qué piensa hija?.**

**No hay ningún inconveniente por mi parte y usted Sr. Cornwell.**

**Tampoco que le parece si la llevó a su casa.**

**Annie quedó pensativa.**

**Theodore por favor lleve a mi suegro a casa, el Sr. Cornwell me llevará.**

**Si señora como diga con su permiso.**

**Nos vemos más tarde hija- el Sr. Diamond se acercó a su nuera y beso su frente para luego dejar el despacho.**

**Annie, no hay problema que te tutee verdad.**

**No Raymond.**

**Fue un testamento extraño, este tiene su explicación, dicho documento fue escrito un día antes de la muerte de Armand. Me pidió que te entregará este sobre a solas y como único testigo el Sr. Cornwell.**

**Armand últimamente se comportó muy extraño y no explico porque.**

**Todo esta en este sobre Annie.**

**Sra. Diamond Armand me pidió que lo abriera después de su embarazó- fueron las palabras de Archie.**

**Entiendo así lo haré, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.**

**Gracias Annie te veré la semana próxima para darte un informe completo de todos los bienes.**

**Annie asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente para luego salir en compañía de Archie hacia el estacionamiento y abordar un auto Renault con dirección a la mansión Diamond.**

**Nunca se percataron que un auto Ford lo seguía a uno distancia discreta.**

**Querida Annie fuiste de mi hermano y no pienso dejarte en paz hasta que seas mia.**

**Continuara……..**

**Se imaginaron que el fic era de Annie y Archie.**

**¿Por qué Annie se caso con Armand?, ¿Qué sucedió con su relación con Archie?, Abelard busca la fortuna de su hermano o desea a su cuñada.**

**Recibo sus dudas y quejas a mis emails: **** o **


	3. Chapter 3

"Luz del Alba"

"_Luz del Alba"_

_By: Lita Kino Wellington_

Capítulo Tres

Nota: La narración de este capítulo puede ofender al lector en cierto momento, pero si eres una persona de criterio abierto adelante y disfruta la lectura.

El camino hacia la mansión Diamond se convirtió una eternidad para los ocupantes del Auto Renault. Archie no quitaba la vista del camino, mientras tanto Annie observaba por la ventanilla.

Archibald como conociste a mi esposo- Annie fue la primera en hablar.

Nos conocimos en el Colegio San Pablo, antes de que llegaras pero él tuvo que dejarlo para marchar a Rumania y continuar con sus estudios en aquel país, nos hicimos grandes amigos manteníamos correspondencia muy a menudo. Nos encontramos casualmente hace dos años aproximadamente en

Chicago.

Archie rememoro la ocasión en que volvió a ver a Armand Diamond. Él fue su cuerda de salvación, Archie pasaba por momentos muy dificiles por no haber podido impedir la boda de Candy y Terry la cual fue celebrada sin ningún testigo presente, para evitar que los periodicos se enterarán y mal interpretaran la información hasta que la pareja Grandchester lo creyera conveniente.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde Archie se encontraba en el parque Nacional de Chicago sentado bajo un árbol, observando un punto indefinido. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente confusa.

Disculpe caballero no es de usted este libro.

Archie salió de su ensimismamiento para dar respuesta a su interlocutor.

No es mío- Archie levantó su vista y observó las facciones del caballero que se encontraba frente a él- Armand eres tu- levantándose inmediatamente.

Claro Archie, soy Armand, me da gusto verte como has estado.

Sobreviviendo a la vida.

Me lo suponía tengo rato observándote, pero no veía el momento adecuado para hablar contigo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería que esta de la Universidad?.

Claro no hay problema.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y los dos amigos platicaron de todo lo acontecido en sus vidas. Mientras tomaban sus respectivas tazas de café.

Stear era un buen muchacho, no debió haber muerto de esa manera- respondió melancolico Armand.

Yo pienso lo mismo que tu Armand, mi hermano siempre fue mi apoyo y al mismo tiempo como un padre para mí. Tengo pocos recuerdos de mis padres, ellos murieron cuando apenas tenía cinco años de edad. Y al enterarme de su muerte todo cambio en mi vida. La Tía Abuela Elroy fue la que nos brindo todo su amor y cariño. Tuve el apoyo de muchos amigos y familiares cuando Stear fallecio principalmente el de mí ex novia.

Tu ex novia, era la joven que conociste cerca del lago de la casa de Lakewood de nombre…- tratando de recordar el nombre.

Te refieres a Candy, ella nunca fue mi novia hace dos meses se casó con Terrence Grandchester un actor de Broadway, ella me ofreció su apoyo moral y nada más al mismo tiempo su amistad desinteresada.

En una ocasión le confese lo que sentía por ella, solo que no recibí respuesta alguna de su parte; fuimos interrumpidos por la joven que fue mi novia.

¿Por qué no hablas de ella?.

Algún día lo haré, juré no mencionar su nombre.

Tienes tus motivos- tratando de averiguar el amigo de Archie.

Sí, lo único que te diré que nuestra relación fue a causa de la acción del momento. Candy me pidió que la cuidará mucho, que nunca la dejara sola. Nuestro noviazgo duro alrededor de tres años, todos esperaban que nuestro matrimonio sería cuando terminará mi carrera de abogado.

Y que sucedió después.

Ambos decidimos terminar con la relación, si hubiésemos continuado, nuestro matrimonio sería una farsa inminente. Y por el bien de los dos decidimos darnos un tiempo, aunque no hubo solución alguna.

Yo para ese entonces aún amaba a Candy, buscaba todos los medios posibles para conquistarla pero su corazón ya era de otro quien la había hecho sufrir, aunque ella guardaba un rayo de esperanza y el resultado fue que ahora esta felizmente casada.

Después de terminar mi noviazgo, ella se marchó a Boston por unos meses, posteriormente viajo a Londres y contrajo matrimonio. Nunca me enteré con quien se casó. Lo único que pido que eses alguien la haga feliz y la cuide mucho se lo merece. Ahora es tu turno ya te platique de mi vida.

Esta bien, primero que nada te diré que me case hace dos años con una mujer maravillosa y tenemos un hijo. Ella ahora se encuentra en Inglaterra con sus padres, me encuentro en viaje de negocios arreglando unos pendientes en Chicago para luego regresar con ella.

¿Qué bien y como es ella?.

Te mostraré una foto de mi esposa y mi hijo Armand.

Armand extrajo de su chaqueta una fotografía la cual entregó a Archie, al verla quedó completamente impávido,

Creó que hablamos de la misma mujer Archie.

……..- no contestó Archie aún observaba la foto detalladamente y descubrió los cambios que sobrevivieron en Annie, si alguna vez fue una joven timida la fotografía le mostraba una mujer sumamente atractiva, principalmente observo sus ojos, que tenían un brillo diferente era alegría pura.

El mundo te guarda muchas sorpresas amigo, yo conocí a Annie en Boston, era época de vacaciones y venía con mi padre a visitar América.

Me encontraba en una galería, cuando ella entró junto con su madre la Sra. Jane, al verla supe que era la persona que buscaba. En esos momentos sus ojos embargaban una gran pena.

En ocasiones me hacía el aparecido, pero para hacerte sincero no la dejaba a sol ni a sombra. Primeramente fuimos amigos, Annie me confió muchas cosas y me enteré que tú fuiste su novio, ella esperaba que recapacitaras y que volvieran pero esa posibilidad se volvió mínima. Tiempo después ella y sus padres viajaron a New York para viajar a Londres, era todo o nada, le pedí que fuera mi esposa, que yo sabría esperar hasta que ella viera pertinente y tener una vida marital. Para mi sorpresa ella aceptó y meses mas tarde nos casamos en el puerto de Dover donde mi padre tiene una casa cerca del puerto.

Al principio fue difícil, pero la esperanza muere al último y el 04 de Enero de 1917 nació nuestro hijo Armand. Ella no sabe que fuiste mi amigo y compañero de colegio, más que nada para no hacer crecer más la herida que aun no sanaba por completo.

Archie escuchaba con atención cada palabra de su viejo amigo pasaron varias horas, mientras recordaban muchos acontecimientos de sus vidas. Ya era momento de retirarse a la salida de la cafetería.

Armand me puedes hacer un favor.

Claro, de que se trata.

Me puedes golpear, dirás que estoy loco, necesito que alguien me acomode mis ideas y creo que un buen golpe me ayudará un poco.

Que tonterías dices, me falto comentarte que antes de enterarme que tú fuiste el novio de Annie odie a muerte, el que la hizo sufrir injustificadamente.- sonriendo maliciosamente.

No me digas, que ahora no lo vas hacer por tratarse de mí, no lo harás- entrando en el juego.

Eso crees viejo amigo- Armand cerró su puño derecho y propino severo golpe en el rostro de Archie provocando que este cayera al suelo.

Gracias por el golpe me lo merecía.

Archie siempre estaremos en las buenas y en las malas- Ayudando a levantarlo.

Annie escuchaba con atención el relato de Archie ya habían llegado a la mansión Diamond.

Gracias Archibald por traerme a casa.

Sra. Diamond le puedo pedir un favor.

Usted dígame.

No me hables de usted me haces sentir viejo y apenas cumpliré 23 años.

Esta bien Archie, también te pido por favor que no me digas Sra. Diamond, me haces sentir mucho mayor y como apenas cumpliré 22 años es mejor que nos tuteemos aunque sea en la familia en público no hay problema.

Es un trato- los dos rieron efusivamente por decir la palabra al unísono.

Archie bajo del Renault y abrió la portezuela del auto, acompaño a Annie hasta la entrada principal.

No gustas pasar- ofreció Annie.

No, gracias pero debo regresar a mi despacho. Deje algunos pendientes que espero resolver el día de hoy.

Podría ser otro día.

Otro día será- Archie beso caballerosamente la mano de Annie- Hasta luego.

Archie abordo el auto con dirección a la salida, Annie espero hasta verlo salir. Estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando alguien la jalo de su brazo derecho bruscamente para apresarla a una columna de la mansión.

Hola Annie, con quien me engañas, tienes poco tiempo de viuda y ya encontraste sustituto.

De que me hablas, Abelard.

Lo sabes perfectamente bien, no te hagas la interesante.

Suéltame por favor que me lástimas.

Annie trato de gritar pero Abelard la tenía acorralada sus intenciones era de todo o nada.

No grites preciosa- tapándole la boca- nunca te dejaré en paz, sabes que todo esto es mío desde que antes que naciera, Armand fue el intruso, el mato a mi madre con su nacimiento. Aunque ahora le agradezco de haber dejado una viuda tan linda, lástima que el bebé que esperas no sea mío- Abelard tomo mas fuerte el brazo de Annie, su mano que momentos antes tapaba la boca de la dama la coloco detrás de la nuca de ella acercándose como felino tras su presa.

Te lo suplicó Abelard, déjame ir- Annie lloraba.

Deseo besar esos labios sonrosados que piden a gritos una noche de pasión- Abelard estaba a punto de tocar los labios de ella.

Déjala en paz maldito- era Archie quien le propina tremendo golpe en la boca del estomago haciendo que este se cayera sobre sus rodillas quejándose del dolor provocado.

Los sollozos de Annie hicieron que quienes se encontraban adentro de la mansión salieran de inmediato.

Abelard lárgate de aquí, vez que haz hecho mucho daño y no dejaré que lastimes a mi nuera y mis nietos.

Ni crean que me voy a rendir. Todo esto es mío- Abelard camino a tientas hacia donde se encontraba su auto.

Al verlo partir el Sr. Adolphus ordenó que toda la servidumbre estuviera presente en la sala principal dándoles instrucciones precisas y concisas de no permitir la entrada de Abelard en caso contrario serian despedidos por no acatar las órdenes.

Annie de tantas impresiones sufrió un desmayo, Archie en todo momento estuvo con ella mientras despertaba.

Como estas- sentándose en un pequeño taburete cerca de la cama de ella.

Estoy bien, gracias, fuiste mi salvación- mientras entraba Lilian a la habitación y dejaba un servicio de té.

Fue culpa mía, al no quedarme contigo un momento más Annie.

Tarde o temprano pasaría. Debo estar en guardia en todo momento.

Desde mañana tendrás vigilancia las 24 horas del día, no estoy nada tranquilo, puede regresar y hacerles daño a ti y tu bebé, además del pequeño Armand.

Gracias Archie.

Olvidaste el sobre que te entregó Raymond en el auto- Archie entregó el sobre a ella.

Ya no regresaste a tu oficina- tratando de sonreír.

Eso puede esperar, le prometí a Armand que velaría por ustedes y eso es lo que haré.

La plática que sostenían fue interrumpida por el Sr. Adolphus.

Sr. Cornwell podría hablar con usted antes de que se vaya, acompáñeme a la biblioteca.

Archie acompaño al Sr. Diamond hacia el lugar indicado estando en el lugar.

Sr. Cornwell por favor tome asiento si es tan amable.

Gracias- haciendo lo indicado Archie se encontraba frente al suegro de Annie.

Lo sucedido el día de hoy Sr. Cornwell puede repetirse nuevamente y bueno necesito de su ayuda.

Le informe a la Sra. Diamond que a partir de mañana tendrá vigilancia las 24 horas del día.

Debemos buscar otra solución más efectiva, esa podría ser esporádicamente, la vida de mi nuera y mis nietos corren peligro a manos de mi hijo Abelard. Se preguntará porque hago esto en contra de mi hijo.

Usted tendrá sus motivos almirante.

Dejaré mi orgullo aún lado y le seré franco.

Lo escuchó.

La situación es la siguiente- respirando hondamente para continuar con su relato- aproximadamente diez años atrás realice negocios clandestinos de los cuales recibí, una fuerte cantidad de dólares.

Mi hijo Abelard se dio cuenta de estas y me empezó a chantajear; por medio a perder mi rango, accedí a todos sus caprichos.

Armand hizo su fortuna por su cuenta, era muy inteligente para los negocios. Él era el vivo retrato de mi difunta esposa Polett. Ella era y seguirá siendo mi adoración, la luz de mi vida cuando Armand nació y ella dejó murió todo el universo que cree para ella se desvaneció por completo. Armand siempre estuvo internado lo culpe por la muerte de Polett.

Ese fue mi error del cual me arrepiento toda mi vida, mi hijo Abelard siendo el mayor lo eduque para que fuese como yo, y fue todo lo contrario eduque aún parásito al principio me respetaba tiempo más tarde al enterarse de mi situación, sacó todo el dinero que le fue posible. Ahora ya nada me importa solo busco el bienestar de mi única familia la cual dejo mi hijo.

En una ocasión pense en el suicidio, pero gracias a mi hijo Armand quien me detuvo comprendí que el alma de mi difunta esposa se encontraba en él.

Como me gustaría regresar el tiempo y aprovechar al máximo a mi hijo.

El almirante Diamond lloró amargamente al fin, primero por la perdida de Pollet y después por su hijo a quien una vez odio y al final le enseño una gran lección que el amor esta en el ser menos esperado.

Lo comprendo perfectamente, aunque Armand siempre lo consideró un ejemplo a seguir, me habló muy bien de usted en todo momento. Siempre fue entusiasta sobre todos los casos.

Gracias por escucharme.

Sobre la situación de su nuera y nietos hay una solución.

Explíquese.

Sería conveniente dejar el país y a la vez no.

…………- una mirada de duda por parte del almirante.

La situación sería la siguiente mañana habrá la vigilancia pertinente, mientras se realizan los preparativos de un viaje a un punto remoto podría ser Inglaterra o Suiza. El viaje debe ser en una semana. De esa manera los protegeremos, Raymond Sullivan el abogado de la familia trabajará como si nada, vendrá cada semana hablar con su nuera, pero en realidad vendrá a supervisar que tanto la vigilancia como la servidumbre realicen sus labores.

Es una buena idea, aunque es algo arriesgada debemos ser cautelosos y de esa manera Abelard no se dará cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Continuaron hablando por un rato más para ultimar los detalles, mientras llegaba el Sr. Sullivan y quedaban en común acuerdo de la situación.

El Sr. Sullivan llegó alrededor de las siete de la noche, él aceptó el plan además en caso de fallar había forma de retener a Abelard en los Estados Unidos. El almirante Diamond realizó sus actividades clandestinas años atrás pero de estas no hay forma de comprobarlas. Abelard si tiene una larga lista de deudas pendientes algunas de ellas son chantajes, extorsiones y una que otra vida que ha tomado por hablar de más.

Fue un error no haberle dicho, los líos en que se encontraba su hijo, almirante y no estaría pasando por esta situación tan desagradable.

Creo que ambos tuvimos un poco de culpa aunque la de usted es menor que la mía. Abelard es un ser sin sentimientos, lo único que le interesa es su propio bienestar aunque para esto deba quitar de en medio a terceras personas.

Sr. Diamond debo retirarme, mañana pasare a primera hora a visitarlo y ver como sigue su nuera.

Gracias Sr. Cornwell, le agradezco sus atenciones y una vez más un millón de gracias.

Yo también me retiro almirante.

Tanto Archie como el Sr. Sullivan dejaron la Mansión Diamond alrededor de las nueve de la noche. El almirante Adolphus los observó partir, mientras escuchaba que abrían la puerta de la biblioteca.

Abuelito- era el pequeño Armand quien venía con Annie- me lees un cuento.

Claro que si hijo, ven siéntate aquí- el hombre mayor tomó asiento en un sillón de piel seguido del niño.

Transcurrió alrededor de diez minutos y el pequeño Armand dormía plácidamente en brazos de su abuelo.

Hija- dirigiéndose a Annie- Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Dígame señor.

-¿Qué relación tienes con el Sr. Cornwell?.

Annie se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, era conveniente sincerarse con su suegro.

Bueno Sr. Adolphus, el Sr. Archibald Cornwell fue mi novio antes de casarme con Armand. Nuestro noviazgo duró alrededor de tres años pero el amaba a mi mejor amiga, aunque ella hizo su vida y es muy feliz con su esposo Terrence Grandchester.

Te refieres a Candice White Andley.

Así es señor.

Al principio me fue difícil aceptar mi situación, todos mis sueños e ilusiones tenían un nombre y ese era Archie, cuando conocí a Armand en Boston, él me ayudó a sobreponerme. Los cuatro años que vivimos juntos fueron los más importantes de mi vida.

Hija no te recriminare nada tú eres dueña de tus actos no fui un buen padre para Armand y no deseo cometer el mismo error ustedes son la única familia que me queda.

Gracias señor.

Bueno es hora de dormir mañana tenemos un día muy pesado.

El Sr. Diamond llevó a su nieto a su habitación, para así velar su sueño. Annie cepillaba su cabello para luego y tratar de dormir un poco, fue un día lleno de situaciones y esperaba conciliar el sueño aunque fuera unas horas.

Dejo su cepillo en el tocador y una fuerza extraña inundó su cuerpo por inercia tomó su mano derecha la cual Archie tomo para darle valor en el despacho de Sullivan y que posteriormente beso galantemente.

Armand, que me sucede no pense que esta sensación viniese de nueva cuenta, tu sabes cual es, ayúdame por favor. Dame el valor suficiente.

Annie se dirigió a su cama para tratar de dormir lo cual resultó de inmediato.

Archie dejó su auto en el garaje de la mansión Andley, se dirigió con paso pausado a su habitación estando ahí.

Annie, eres tan hermosa, estos años de no verte me han servido para abrir los ojos y comprender que no debí haberte dejado ir. No quiero dar entender que la muerte de mi amigo Armand fue una bendición. Ahora tú eres una dama respetable y debo darte tu lugar, yo solo puedo brindarte mi apoyo.

Archie se recostó en su cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Continuara…..

Los sentimientos habrán florecido de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez serán correspondientes. El desenlace lo encontrarán en el capítulo cuatro de "Luz del Alba".

Esperando sus comentarios a: o .


	4. Chapter 4

Luz del Alba

_**Luz del Alba**_

_By: Lita Kino Wellington_

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

_**Nota: La lectura del siguiente capítulo no es apta para menores de 18 años. Después de este pequeño preámbulo demos comienzo a la narración.**_

El plan de escapatoria, fue un completo éxito, la familia Diamond se encuentra radicando en la Ciudad de Glasgow, Escocia. Annie tiene ahora seis meses de embarazo y su médico le recomendó bastante reposo. Se tenía diagnosticado que el bebé nacería a finales del mes de julio.

Las visitas de Archie a casa de los Diamond, son bastante frecuentes, la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra radicando en Inglaterra, para estar cerca con la familia de Annie y estar en alerta permanente en caso de aparecer Abelard.

El pequeño Armand le agrada la presencia de Archie y en más de una ocasión le dice papá. Por su parte Annie a escuchado a su hijo y no le ha impedido ese pequeño gusto.

La Sra. Jane Brighton madre de Annie, se encuentra viviendo con ella para ayudarla en todo lo posible. Al principio no le agradaba en lo absoluto la presencia de Archibald Cornwell cerca de su hija, recordó todo el daño que le causo en el tiempo que duro su noviazgo y ahora tenerlo de regreso era algo extraño e incomodo. Poco a poco fue asimilando la idea y ya no objetaba nada, al contrario vio el lado positivo del asunto y esto era para su nieto Armand que viera en Archie la figura paterna ausente.

Referente a los negocios en Londres, todos iban viento en popa, el Sr. Adolphus Diamond era un maestro en los negocios y con ayuda de su consuegro el Sr. Brighton las Empresas Marítimas de los Diamond eran las más reconocidas en Londres.

Por otra parte la situación en América, no todo eran buenas noticias, Raymond Sullivan llevaba las de perder, lidiar con Abelard era una travesía.

Abelard no tenía ninguna pista del domicilio actual de su cuñada, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. No podía salir del país porque la policía tenía instrucciones de no permitir que viajara, por muchas investigaciones que están corriendo sobre su persona; esta acusado del asesinato del hijo de un senador y todas las pruebas están en su contra.

Tanto la servidumbre, como la policía privada (contratada por Archie), no dieron ninguna razón sobre el paradero de la señora Diamond, la apreciaban demasiado para que de nueva cuenta tuviera algún altercado con su cuñado y en su estado no era conveniente ningún tipo de sobresalto.

Algunos fueron sobornados por Abelard, pero ellos siendo fieles a los Diamond no hablaban o en caso contrario daban una dirección falsa para alejar por unos cuantos días a la oveja negra de la familia.

--

Annie regresaba de su paseo matinal, acompañada de Archie, el se encontraba realizando algunas diligencias, las cuales Albert le encomendó.

Archie tenía una semana de haber regresado de Edimburgo y deseaba tomar cuando mucho dos semanas de vacaciones en la finca Diamond, regresar nuevamente a Chicago dar los pormenores a Albert y estar lo más pronto posible para el nacimiento del bebé de Annie.

Ambos esperaban la llegada de la criatura y esto se demostraba en los mimos de Archie hacia ella.

Gracias Archie, agradezco el paseo, espero que esto no obstruya tu trabajo - dijo Annie mientras tomaba asiento en una mecedora de la terraza con vista hacia el jardín lleno de tulipanes, alcatraces y narcisos.

Claro que no, Albert me encargo algunos asuntos, los cuales ya termine, ahora estoy tomando unas merecidas vacaciones.

Mamá me llevas al zoológico - el pequeño Armand se acercaba a Annie.

Mañana te llevo que te parece.

Papá dile a mi mamá que me lleve si - el niño hizo un puchero para convencerlos y así lo llevasen al zoológico.

Qué te parece si yo te llevo y dejamos a tu mamá pronto nacerá tu hermanito y ella necesita mucho descanso.

Si gracias papá - el niño salió corriendo de la terraza con dirección a su habitación.

Archie, no te molesta en la forma que te llama mi hijo.

En absoluto Annie, ya me acostumbre y me sentiría algo extraño si no me dice así. Además le prometí a Armand que velaría por ustedes. - Archie saca de su saco un sobre y este se lo entrega a Annie - toma te lo envía Candy, ayer recibí el correo y este sobre es para ti.

Oh, gracias - Annie abre el sobre observa una carta y unas fotografías - quien iba a imaginar que Candy al fin encontraría la felicidad, estas fotos me dicen muchas cosas. Y fue una sorpresa cuando dio a luz a un niño y una niña. Terry estaba muy feliz.

Si lo recuerdo perfectamente - Archie tomo asiento junto a Annie - Terry dejo la gira de trabajo para estar con ella. Sharon y Harry son unos niños que no conocen la palabra "estar quieto".

Yo solo los conozco por medio de las cartas que Candy me envía, al igual que las fotografías. La última vez que la vi fue el día de mi arribo a New York, solo venía ella, ya que los pequeños se quedaron con su abuela Eleanor en el teatro.

Bueno leeré la carta y así sabremos que diabluras han hecho los pequeños Grandchester.

Abril 30, 1920_._

Querida Annie:

Te doy mis anticipadas felicitaciones por el nacimiento de tu bebé, Terry y yo estamos en la expectativa de este.

Hemos tenido una que otra divergencia por si será niña o será niño. Algo me dice que será una hermosa niña, la cual heredará tu gran bondad al mismo tiempo que el temple de Armand.

La maternidad es algo maravilloso y lleno de esperanzas para cada uno de nosotros. Saber que con la llegada de ese pequeño ser, nuevas luces llenaran nuestras vidas. Yo lo descubrí cuando nacieron mis pequeños Harry y Sharon, mi existencia dio un giro de 360 grados y agradezco a dios por tal bendición

Ahora que mis hijos tienen dos años, me faltan mucho por aprender de ellos. Les encanta estar en el teatro con su abuela Eleanor quien los adora. En raras ocasiones el padre de Terry viene a verlos y también son su adoración. Aunque la relación padre e hijo es aún muy distante no pierdo las esperanzas que la situación cambie para el bien de todos.

Después de hablarte un poco de mis hijos, tengo algo más que contarte y esto es sobre Elisa y Neal. Pido a dios los perdone por todo el mal que han hecho. Sus almas llenas de odio y maldad se iluminen por un halo de paz.

Neal en estos momentos se encuentra cumpliendo una condena de cuatro años de cárcel; por abuso de confianza y estupefacientes, fue un golpe terrible para los Leegan.

En esta ocasión no hicieron nada por él, dejaron que las autoridades hicieron lo pertinente, les dolió mucho lo acontecido a su hijo y esperan que estos años de encarcelamiento lo hagan cambiar verdaderamente.

Elisa en estos momentos se encuentra radicando en Canadá y eso será por un largo tiempo, ya que según ella la situación de su familia en los Estados Unidos no es nada favorable y sobre todo por lo sucedido a Neal, dejo el país.

En varias ocasiones antes de que ella se marchase a Canadá la vía con tu cuñado Abelard, varias veces me tope con ellos en los lugares que Terry y yo frecuentábamos, no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de que yo quedará en ridículo pero sus trampas no dieron el resultado esperado.

También sucedió con algunos compañeros de Terry quien los engañaba con tal de satisfacer su vanidad y orgullo, por desgracia uno de los amigos de Terry se suicido el mes pasado por las falsas esperanzas que Elisa le hizo creer.

Yo creo que también por esta causa se marcho a nuestro país vecino.

Bueno después de darte los pormenores que han sucedido en América, espero recibir una carta tuya dándome las buenas nuevas.

Cuídate Mucho.

___**Tu amiga**_

_** Candy**_

Yo espero lo mismo para Neal y Elisa, cambien para bien - Annie doblo la carta de Candy, la cual guardo en el sobre que Archie le entrego junto con las fotografías.

Si espero lo mismo, al principio mi Tío Charles, me pidió ayudar a Neal, desistió posteriormente para evitar que el orgullo de su hijo se acrecentará en demasía.

Señora Annie, le acaban de llegar estos telegramas - era Lilian quien entraba junto con Armand para que Archie lo llevará al zoológico.

Gracias Lilian puedes retirarte.

Con su permiso.

Annie examino los telegramas.

Archie este es para ti, del despacho de Raymond toma.

Si, gracias.

Annie abrió el telegrama y quedó estupefacta, tiró la hoja, Archie se estiró para levantarla y leyó el contenido de esta.

_**Mi vida. Pronto te visitare. Cuida a nuestros hijos.. Abelard.**_

Ese maldito como supo tu paradero, el telegrama - Archie rompió el sobre del telegrama que le entrego Annie, y leyó rápidamente el contenido de este.

_**Raymond Sullivan muerto. Investigan Suceso. Albert.**_

Ahora que haremos Archie, vendrá a buscarme, le hará daño a mis hijos, no quiero ayúdame por favor - Annie lloraba en los brazos de él buscando protección.

Yo estaré contigo, nada te ocurrirá, estoy seguro que Abelard mato a Raymond para poder localizarte. Es un hombre de oscuros sentimientos - Archie abrazó a Annie y la ayudo a incorporarse para llevarla a su habitación - Armand creo que dejamos tu paseo para mañana tu mamá se siente mal.

Tu me lo prometiste.

Archie llévalo yo estaré bien, Lilian puede asistirme.

Pero ...

Hazlo, por favor.

Esta bien tu ganas - contesto Archie algo contrariado, pero al ver la cara del pequeño no replico ya nada.

--

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que Annie recibió el telegrama de su cuñado. Tanto los Brighton, como el Sr. Diamond y Archie se encontraban en alerta constante para evitar que Abelard llegase a dañarlos (Annie y su hijo), principalmente en el estado de ella no era conveniente.

La policía privada que Archie contrato en América al ver lo ocurrido viajaron hacía Glasgow para permanecer las 24 horas del día cuidando cada centímetro de la finca Diamond.

El Sr. Adolphus Diamond por su parte pidió a los puertos y estaciones de trenes los nombres de los pasajeros y siendo una persona influyente no le negaron ninguna información, para poder tomar cartas en el asunto en caso de la llegada de Abelard a Londres.

Todos esperaban que los meses restantes del embarazo de Annie fueran los más tranquilos y todo resulto fallido. Ella no podía salir a sus paseos matinales, todo el tiempo permanecía en la casa y se aburría demasiado. Aunque recibió una buena noticia y esta era que pronto Candy llegaría a pasar unos días con ellos y así permaneció un poco más tranquila.

Terry tenía una gira por Inglaterra y Francia. Mientras el realizaba su trabajo, Candy, Sharon y Harry se quedaban con Annie en la finca.

Archie por su parte se encontraba más ocupado que nunca tenía los asuntos de los Andley en Londres más los pendientes de Raymond, solicito un informe detallado a la policía de New York sobre la muerte del Sr. Sullivan, este informe lo recibió inmediato. Lo leyó con sumo cuidado y descubrió de lo que es capaz de hacer Abelard con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, aunque esto dañe a terceras personas.

**Mayo 17, 1920.**

**Estimado Sr. Cornwell:**

** Le envío informe detallado sobre el asesinato del Sr. Raymond Sullivan.**

** La información que le doy a conocer son las diligencias que hemos llevado a cabo al bufete jurídico que el representaba más los vecinos del acaecido.**

** Raymond Sullivan fallecido el 29 de Abril del año actual fue encontrado en la bañera de su departamento de la Avenida Cinco y Broadway con dos disparos de bala en el pecho, en el lugar se encontró una almohada la cual fue ocupada como silenciador. El lugar de los hechos fue encontrado en sumo desorden se llega a la conclusión que entraron a robar.**

** Los vecinos del ahora occiso informan que no escucharon nada en lo absoluto, que el Sr. Sullivan no tenía enemigo alguno, era una persona muy amable y pacifica.**

** Por su parte el bufete nos informa que el día de su muerte por la mañana, discutía con un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años. La Srita. Mary Thompson al tener solo una semana de estar trabajando en dicho bufete aun no conocía a todos los clientes y amigos del Sr. Sullivan.**

** Alrededor de las 17:00 horas el Sr. Sullivan dejo el despacho, ya que tenía una cita con un cliente el Sr. William Albert Andley. Le dio algunas indicaciones a la Srita. Thompson, una de ellas y la más importante fue que en caso de que llamase o viniese el Sr. Abelard Diamond le informase que aún no tenía el dato solicitado.**

** Sabemos por parte de nuestro departamento privado que usted solicito sus servicios para cuidar a la Sra. Annie Brighton Vda. de Diamond por problemas suscitados con el ahora prófugo Sr. Abelard Diamond.**

** Respecto al Sr. Abelard Diamond esta acusado por varios delitos cometidos en esta demarcación, los cuales en repetidas ocasiones a salido libre bajo fianza o no le han encontrado ningún indicio de culpa. En está ocasión hemos llegado a la siguiente hipótesis que es el culpable por la muerte del Sr. Raymond Sullivan.**

** Tenemos contacto con la policía de Londres para agilizar las diligencias pertinentes en contra del Sr. Diamond.**

** El cuerpo del Sr. Sullivan fue encontrado al día siguiente por la empleada de limpieza alrededor de las 08:00 a.m. Al llegar la policía al domicilio citado anteriormente, los peritos informaron que el cuerpo llevaba 12 horas sin vida.**

** Esperando que esta información le sea de gran utilidad, lo tendremos al tanto de los pormenores que se susciten.**

** A t e n t a m e n t e**

** Michael Driscoll**

** Oficial Mayor de la Comandancia**

** Número Tres del Edo de New York.**

Archie dejo el expediente en el escritorio de la biblioteca mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se abrió la puerta del lugar y entro el Sr. Adolphus.

Hay noticias de América o me equivoco.

Si señor, recibí esta información y no cabe duda que no estabamos tan lejos en nuestras indagaciones - Archie le entregó al Sr. Diamond los papeles los cuales leyó, al termino de estos.

No cabe duda que críe a un verdadero monstruo, su avaricia lo llevo hasta estos extremos.

Ahora no hay que lamentarnos, al contrario debemos estar preparados por lo que venga.

Si debemos estar alerta. Cambiando de tema en la terraza te espera Annie y su amiga Candy, acaba de llegar de América. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía, recuerdo que la última vez que la vi fue cuando se caso Annie con mi hijo Armand, cambio mucho en este tiempo.

Estoy de acuerdo con usted, el matrimonio le cayó de maravilla y solo falta que conozca a mis sobrinos que son unos diablillos.

De eso no me cabe duda, ya lo comprobé, acaban de romper una maceta, dejaron salir unos canarios. Mi nieto se olvido que tiene abuelo y fue a jugar con ellos al jardín. Lilian los esta cuidando.

Ambos hombres se rieron por las diabluras de los pequeños. No cabe duda que la amistad de Armand, Harry y Sharon sería una de las más sólida a partir de hoy y los años venideros.

--

Y en la terraza.

Pobre Susana.

Lo mismo digo yo Annie, su vida fue algo vacía, después del accidente lo fue mucho más. Espero que dios la perdone por todo lo sucedido.

Dime como sigue la situación de Terry y su padre.

Va mejorando y eso se los debo a mis hijos que de un tiempo para acá quieren ver a su abuelo a cada instante. Al principio Terry no le agradaba la idea; mi suegra le pidió que recapacitará un poco, que lo sucedido ya es cosa del pasado.

Pero veo que el acepto a regañadientes.

Sí, además la situación de sus padres es más amena, ya no es tan distante. Te contare que... creo que me he vuelto algo chismosa - riéndose - me cuenta Terry que en las ocasiones que ha viajado a Escocia de sorpresa a descubierto a sus padres en varias situaciones comprometedoras. Ellos aún son jóvenes y desean recobrar los años que permanecieron alejados.

La duquesa sabe de esto pero a ella le da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer su esposo, con tal de que no se llegue a enterar la nobleza inglesa y esto no perjudique su situación nobiliaria.

Yo por mi parte nunca entenderé a este círculo social, aunque tengo el título nobiliario de mi esposo no lo uso, lo siento tan ostentoso y absurdo y decir que años atrás deseaba llegar a tal grado, ahora veo que no vale la pena.

La vida es un gran laberinto de emociones que debemos buscar la salida por nosotros mismos. Quien iba a imaginar que llegaría hacer la Sra. Grandchester al final de mi gran travesía. Harry y Sharon son mis tesoros y Terry mi compañero.

Tienes razón Candy, yo pense que mi vida la compartiría con Archie y ahora cada uno tiene diferentes caminos, yo espero que el pronto encuentre una mujer que lo ame y sea la compañera que el espera. Por mi parte debo velar por mis hijos y seguir con mi vida.

Aun eres joven y puedes llegar...

No lo digas Candy, Armand fue muy bueno conmigo y siempre respetaré su memoria, los cuatro años de matrimonio fueron los más hermosos de mi vida.

Buenos Días señoras, el sol les da la bienvenida - fueron las palabras de Terry.

Gracias Terry, veo que traes la maleta lista para tu gira.

Si Annie, debo viajar a Lancaster para dos funciones y continuar con la gira en el resto de Inglaterra. Espero no interrumpir tu tranquilidad con mis tres diablillos.

¡Cómo que tus tres diablillos!

No me digas pecas que tus hijos no se parecen a ti principalmente por las pequitas.

Terry... - no pudo continuar las palabras las sello con un beso.

Vaya, vaya acaban de llegar el torbellino, la tempestad y mis sobrinos.

No te hagas el gracioso Archie - Terry se acercó a él para darle un abrazó cordial.

Mejor pasemos al comedor para almorzar - dijo Annie, en tanto Archie la ayudaba a levantarse de su mecedora.

Candy observo cada detalle de Archie hacia Annie y no perdía las esperanzas de una posible relación sentimental.

--

Los días se han ido como el viento y son mediados de julio, Candy y sus hijos se encuentran ahora en la Villa de Escocia junto con Annie y el pequeño Armand.

Hay rumores de que Abelard haya muerto hace tres semanas, pero solo son eso simples rumores. La estancia en la Villa Grandchester es muy amena, los pequeños se han hecho buenos amigos.

Archie regreso a Chicago para arreglar algunos pendientes, recibieron un telegrama de él que estaría a más tardar el 25 de julio. Candy se percató que Annie esperaba la llegada de Archie y que diremos de Armand que extrañaba a su papá. Al principio se le hizo raro la expresión del pequeño, pero como todos se acostumbro a esta.

No era conveniente que Annie viajara a otro lugar y por decisión de ella, deseaba que su bebé naciera en la villa de los Andley. Todo estaba dispuesto, la vigilancia seguía su rutina habitual, acompañaban muy de cerca a ambas mujeres a sus paseos matinales.

La gira de Terry es un rotundo éxito, cerrarían con broche de oro una representación en el Palacio de Versalles, sería muy diferentes a todas las demás todo lo recaudado en tal evento sería donado a la Cruz Roja, para solventar los gastos de la guerra de hace dos años, que aún la economía del país estaba en un déficit bajo.

Para sorpresa tanto de Annie como de Candy recibieron la visita de Albert. Quien se encontraba en un viaje de negocios en España y Portugal y por último pasar unos días en la Villa de Escocia.

Archie llego un día antes de lo predestinado, lo primero que hizo fue visitar a Annie, posteriormente entregar los pormenores al Sr. Adolphus Diamond y el Sr. Brighton.

No cabe duda Candy se encontraba en lo dicho, la amistad de sus amigos iba más de lo fraternal, ella esperaba buenos resultados de la misma.

--

Annie se encontraba en la casa Andley, leyendo un libro de poesía, cuando escucho un ruido en el balcón de su habitación. Abrió la ventana sigilosamente y observo en una maceta un pedazo de papel. Se encontraba sumamente nerviosa al desplegar la hoja.

**Adorada Cuñada:**

** Creíste que había muerto, estas muy equivocada, sigo tus pasos muy de cerca.**

** Solo espero el nacimiento del hijo de mi estúpido hermano. Pronto sabrás de mi, si fuiste la mujer de Armand, también lo serás mía, te deseo tanto, sentir que pronto serás mía tarde o temprano.**

** Ni creas que tu dichoso amiguito te hará su mujer, primero te haré mía y el que se conforme con las sobras.**

_**Abelard.**_

Al termino de la carta Archie entro en la habitación de Annie, su semblante cambio al ver el estado anímico de ella.

¿Qué te ocurre? - no pudo decir más Annie se arrojó a sus brazos en busca de protección.

Ya no puedo, el me buscará a sol y sombra para saciar sus bajos instintos, lo único que deseo es paz y salir adelante con mis hijos. Mira el sabe donde estoy.

Annie se separo un momento de su amigo para que el leyese la nota. Archie leyó la nota no demostró ningún enfado, la naturaleza contestó por él, el viento arreció con fuerza las copas de los árboles, la lluvia azoto los grandes ventanales, el cielo ennegrecido dejo caer un rayo estruendoso.

Mientras yo este contigo, nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño a ti y tus hijos. Prometí protegerlos a costa de mi propia vida - fueron las palabras de aliento por parte de Archie. Pero dentro de su ser una lluvia de injurias nacían, miles de formas de buscar a Abelard y al tenerlo frente a frente acabarlo de una buena vez.

Gracias por tu buena fe, has sido mi mejor amigo al igual que Candy - ahora Annie se acerco a él para besar su mejilla izquierda.

Fue un grave error, los sentimientos se entrecortaron provocando que el joven Cornwell tomará con su manos el rostro lloroso de ella y besara sus labios. Annie no puso resistencia, ella respondió de la misma forma. Ambos se sintieron en otro mundo, recordaron los besos que compartieron en su época de noviazgo los cuales eran muy diferentes a este que llevaba consigo amor y ternura y no rutina diaria.

Disculpa mi atrevimiento no debí hacerlo - Archie se separo de Annie para verla a la cara y descubrió que ella no estaba molesta.

No te preocupes, fue algo del momento, solo te pido que no vuelva ocurrir, la memoria de Armand no deseo mancillarla por ningún motivo. Es mejor que te retires.

Adiós

Archie se dirigió hacia la puerta, se encontraba cabizbajo, aunque esta cambio al descubrir al pequeño Armand en el pasillo jugando con un caballito mecedora. El accidente de minutos antes paso a segundo plano, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo y no digamos de Armand quien corrió hacia él para abrazar sus piernas y darle la bienvenida a su "papá" apelativo que no le desagradaba a Archie.

En tanto Annie ya no reflejaba tristeza, al contrario de lo esperado su rostro no mostraba lágrima alguna sino una gran sonrisa. Por instinto toco su vientre.

Bebé pronto conocerás la luz, todos esperan tu llegada. Armand gracias por darme la bendición de haber tenido un hijo tuyo y por favor ilumíname, creo que los sentimientos hacia Archie han cambiado, protégeme de la maldad de tu hermano, si esta es una prueba que dios me impuso la acepto y prometo no decaer ante ninguna adversidad.

--

La mañana del 30 de julio es sumamente fría por la lluvia del día anterior, hay un gran alboroto en casa de los Andley era un ir y venir de la servidumbre. Annie empezó con las contracciones del parto. Eran las 10:00 a.m. y el doctor se encontraba asistiéndola junto con Candy y otra enfermera, todo estaba en orden por ese lado. En cambio en la biblioteca.

Archie se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, la Sra. Jane tejía unas chambritas amarillas para su nieto, tanto el suegro como el padre de Annie jugaban un partido de ajedrez. Armand, Sharon y Harry se encontraban en el jardín de tulipanes y narcisos jugando con Lilian.

Es mejor que tomes asiento, no podrás hacer nada si sigues en ese plan Archie - dijo el Sr. Brighton - Jaque Mate - terminando el juego.

Lo admiro Robert, creo que nadie lo vencerá en ajedrez - contesto el Sr. Adolphus, mientras secaba su frente después de tan disputada partida de ajedrez.

Creo que si hay una persona que podría hacerlo, aunque en estos momentos se encuentra meditando si será niño o niña.

Archie no escuchaba lo que decían a sus espaldas, su único deseo era ver a Annie y el bebé. Pasaban ya de las 11:00 a.m., se abrió la puerta de biblioteca.

Doctor como esta mi hija - fue la primera en preguntar la Sra. Jane.

La Sra. Annie se encuentran muy bien y dio a luz a una hermosa niña.

Gracias, señor dios - lágrimas de felicidad iluminaron el rostro del Sr. Diamond - Armand hijo mío cuidaremos a tu hija.

La pequeña Pollet - se dijo Archie, mientras observaba los rostros de los demás presentes.

Podemos pasar a ver a mi hija.

Claro, Sr. Brighton, enseguida, la señora me pidió si no les molesta que el primero que pase sea el Sr. Cornwell.

Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente - contesto el suegro de Annie.

Tampoco por nuestra parte - respondió el Sr. Robert Brighton.

Archie iba con rumbo a la habitación de Annie, esta se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo, este se le hacia cada vez más grande y ostentoso, sus nervios se dejaban al descubierto, al tocar la puerta, Candy fue quien abrió.

Creo que es mejor que los deje a solas unos momentos, mientras voy por Armand y los demás.

Te lo agradezco amiga.

Estando solos, Archie se acercó a Annie, una gran emoción lo envolvió, vio a una pequeña niña profundamente dormida en brazos de su madre.

Es muy bonita la niña.

La pequeña Pollet, como última voluntad de mi esposo.

Pollet Diamond Brighton bienvenida, Annie me permites darte un beso.

Si - respondió ella, él se acercó y le deposito un beso en la frente , para luego hacer lo mismo con la bebé.

La habitación pronto se encontraba llena de los familiares de Annie, Armand se mostró fascinado al conocer a su hermanita.

Pasaban de la una de la tarde y un ambiente de fiesta se dejaba ver en cada rincón de la mansión Andley, para sorpresa de todos el día se encontraba sereno, sin vísperas a una posible lluvia. Annie recibió una visita inesperada, Patty su amiga del colegio llego de improviso a la mansión, la última vez que la vio fue el día de los funerales de su esposo Armand. "Ese es un momento triste que debe quedar en el pasado aunque no en el olvido".

Patty llegó con su esposo Dereck Linke, tenía poco de haberse casado, solo por el civil fue una celebración sencilla, la cual se llevo a cabo en la ciudad Munich, Alemania. Al mismo tiempo les anuncio a sus amigas que tenía tres meses de embarazo.

--

Es el mes de Octubre, Annie sigue sus actividades normalmente, el ambiente de su finca de Glasgow es apacible. Pollet esta profundamente dormida en su cuna de encajes blancos y pastel, Annie decidió tomar un libro para leer un rato, este se encontraba en un cajón cerca de la cama.

Lo que llamó su atención fue un sobre amarillo y a su memoria vinieron las últimas palabras que cruzo con el difunto Raymond Sullivan. "Todo esta en este sobre". Annie abrió nerviosamente el sobre y en tal encontró una carta y varios documentos bancarios y mercantiles a nombre de : Abelard Diamond. Ahora fue el turno del sobre de la carta, desdobló las hojas y empezó a leer el contenido de dicha carta, no tenía fecha alguna solo...

_**Mi Amada y Querida Annie:**_

_**Cuando leas esta carta, no estaré contigo, mi vida aquí con los mortales llego a su fin.**_

_**Aunque mi alma no descansará en paz hasta ver mi última voluntad hecha, te pido perdón por no haberlo hecho con anterioridad. Tú en estos momentos no estarías viviendo un martirio y la vida de nuestros hijos no estaría en peligro.**_

_**Recordaras que me mostraba algo extraño y era porque recibía a diario terribles anónimos de muerte y ahora tu conoces el resultado hoy en día.**_

_**Te pido perdón de nueva cuenta.**_

Annie dejo de leer un momento la carta y su mente divago al último día que vio con vida a su esposo.

Armand no vayas a Suiza, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor te lo suplicó.

No debes preocuparte Annie, te prometo que esta será la última vez que practique alpinismo.

Y así fue la última vez, Annie recibió un telegrama informándole la muerte de su esposo. Su suegro se traslado al lugar, el no creía en lo sucedido que esto era un error, pero la amarga realidad lo esperaba, las personas que acompañaban a Armand en la expedición recuerdan que el empezó a sentirse mal (un dolor en el estomago), provocando que fuera en un vaivén en la montaña, la soga inexplicablemente se rompió cayendo su cuerpo al vació, aún se encontraba con vida, lo llevaron a un hospital cercano, dos horas después murió murmurando el nombre de su esposa e hijo.

Fue una noticia terrible para todos, amigos, familiares, empleados porque murió de esa manera tan cruel, un hombre tan generoso y jovial.

Annie cayó en una gran depresión, pero gracias a la ayuda de Candy y Patty salió de esta. Al poco tiempo decidió regresar a América. Recordó también el día que volvió a ver a Archie en el despacho de Raymond y a partir de ese momento se convirtió en su ángel guardián, tal como lo estipulo Armand en su testamento. Annie continuo leyendo la carta de su esposo.

**Los documentos que vienen en este sobre son negocios turbios de Abelard, entrégalos a la policía y que ellos hagan lo pertinente.**

**Cuida mucho a nuestros hijos, yo siempre velare por ustedes desde el cielo. Yo creo que para este tiempo, Archie te comento que fuimos amigos en el Colegio San Pablo, no quise revelarte que lo conocía para que no cayeras al vació que con gran esfuerzo desertaste de él.**

**Hemos triunfado ambos y el ¿Por qué? es el siguiente:**

**Tú, dejaste de ser aquella niña protegida, lo que sufriste en tu primer noviazgo te hizo valorarte como persona. No decaigas Armand te necesita al igual del pequeño que hoy tienes entre tus brazos, como me hubiese gustado conocerlo, dios sabe lo que hace y no hay vuelta de hoja.**

**Por mi parte, fui muy feliz a tu lado al haberme aceptado como tu compañero, tu consejero y amigo incondicional.**

**Annie te pido que rehagas tu vida.**

**Cuídate mucho y en un tiempo no muy lejano o cuando dios disponga nos encontraremos de nueva cuenta.**

**Te amo**

**Armand.**

Annie no contuvo más las lágrimas, los recuerdos vinieron a su memoria, el día de su boda, la entrega mutua la cual quedo marcada en su piel y el nacimiento de Armand y Pollet.

A los pocos minutos guardo de nuevo el sobre, tuvo un presentimiento y lo metió abajo de la alfombra de su cama. Posteriormente tomo un baño, eran alrededor de las 11:00 p.m., cuando cepillaba su larga cabellera, una sensación extraña estremeció todo su cuerpo, la ventana de la terraza se encontraba abierta, lo cual no era raro para ella, se levanto para cerrarla vio a su hija profundamente dormida. Llegó a la orilla de su cama, se quitó su bata para quedar solo en camisón.

Es hermosa tu niña, cuñada.

Abelard tu aquí - Annie giro sobre sus talones, para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Shhh, no digas nada si lo haces aquí mismo tu hija morirá - Abelard tenía en la mano un cuchillo - veo que el embarazó te sentó de maravilla.

Eres un estúpido, lárgate de aquí.

No me iré de aquí, hasta cumplir mi capricho y no levantes la voz porque ya sabes lo que pasara.

Abelard se acercaba a Annie. Ella por su cuenta corrió hacia la cuna de su bebé, aunque la agilidad de Abelard fue mas suspicaz, la tomo por la cintura, la aventó con gran brusquedad en la cama.

Recuerda que te tenía bien vigilada, la vigilancia que contrato tu amiguito se conformo con unas cuantas libras, tus fieles sirvientes ahora están dormidos, nadie puede escucharte.

Déjame, quita tus manos de mi - Annie trataba de apartarlo fue imposible, Abelard cubría su cuerpo no sin antes romper su camisón y dejar en descubierto su desnudes.

Eres hermosa, sentirás lo que es un hombre de verdad.

La mansión se encontraba en total silencio, la biblioteca, la sala, la cocina, el jardín, los pasillos. Annie, se mecía en su cama como un niño después de un severo regaño, en eso empezó a llorar Pollet, con trabajos se levanto, su cuerpo se encontraba con varios moretones, busco un camisón en el armario, se acercó a su pequeña, para arrullarla y poder apaciguar un poco la rabia que emanaba de su ser.

Annie nunca platicó de aquel incidente para no agravar más la situación, seguía su vida cotidiana. Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños número cuatro de Armand y todos se encontraban muy apurados con ello.

Señora, esta es la lista de las personas que asistirán, desea ver si falta alguien.

Enseguida la leeré Lilian, pero no has visto al Sr. Cornwell.

Si, fue con el pequeño Armand a recorrer la finca a caballo.

Gracias.

Con su permiso.

Mamá, mamá - con cara de suma alegría - Papá me llevo a pasear en el caballo que me gusta.

¡Que bien hijo!

Voy con Pollet para contarle - Armand salió corriendo de la terraza.

Creo que su fiesta será una de las mejores que haya tenido.

Si tienes razón Archie.

Aunque Candy, Terry y sus hijos no vengan será una fiesta muy divertida.

Eso no hay que dudarlo.

Es el día de la fiesta y esta se lleva a cabo en uno de los salones de la finca Diamond en Glasgow. Además no hubo poder sobrehumano para que los niños asistentes permanecieran quietos, optaron por salir al jardín a jugar guerras de bolas de nieves y hacer figuras.

Por otro lado los adultos observaban las evoluciones de sus hijos, por los grandes ventanales, otros por su parte murmuraban en pros y contras de la relación del Sr. Archibald Cornwell y la Sra. Annie Diamond.

Eran principios de los años 20's y aún se conservaban normas sociales que debían ser erradicadas, una de ellas era la relación sentimental de una joven viuda y un antiguo enamorado. La joven viuda debía guardar recato a su esposo fallecido (tres años). En América esas ideas fuera de lugar como se les denominaba pasaban desapercibidas, en Europa aún se conservaban. Annie y Archie se encontraban al tanto de los pormenores y los tenía sin cuidado. Su relación solo era fraternal.

Es la hora de partir el pastel y como si se tratase de una familia, Archie ayudó al pequeño a partir su pastel. Fue una fiesta muy amena, termino alrededor de las siete de la noche.

El pequeño Armand se encontraba sumamente cansado, Lilian lo llevo a su habitación, luego hizo lo mismo con la pequeña Pollet quien dormía con ella por petición de Annie, después de lo sucedido meses atrás no deseaba poner en peligro la vida de su hija.

Creo que es hora de irme Annie, pasaré mañana temprano antes de marchar a Liverpool.

Archie puedo pedirte un favor.

Si dime

Me gustaría que te quedarás el día de hoy en casa por favor.

Archie le llamo la atención tal petición, minutos después cambio de opinión una tormenta de nieve cubrió los caminos y era imposible cruzar el lugar, para llegar a su finca, esta se encontraba a un kilometro de la finca de los Diamond.

No hay problema Annie.

Gracias.

Annie no podía conciliar el sueño, un miedo atroz inundo cada membrana de su ser. La ventana de la terraza se abrió poco a poco, una sombra se deslizaba por la habitación hasta llegar aun lado de la cama, Annie se encontraba recostada del lado contrario del ventanal.

Disculpa por no llegar mas temprano y felicitar a mi sobrino.

No puedo creer que hayas venido de nueva cuenta, eres un cínico, cobarde - Annie discretamente deslizo su mano debajo de su almohada.

Una vez no basta, espero que esta ocasión tu cooperes y disfrutemos la noche, no creo que mi hermano te haya satisfecho como mujer, no debo negar que dejo frutos o son de otro - Abelard se fue acercando a ella, dio un paso hacia atrás...

Te acercas y no respondo - Annie saco un revolver debajo de su almohada, tomándolo con ambas manos - Das un paso más y te mato, ya me mancillaste una vez y no voy a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo. Mis hijos son fruto de un amor lleno de ternura, el cual tu no conoces, tu tomas las cosas a tu antojo, estas completamente solo por tu orgullo injustificado, ¿qué mal te hice?.

Ese concepto tienes de mi, bueno te daré mas detalles sobre mi conducta, yo mate a mi propio hermano, lo seguí a Suiza y llevar a cabo mi misión. Creíste que su muerte fue accidental, estas muy equivocada, te daré lujo de detalle, su equipo de alpinismo le hice unos pequeños ajustes para que estos parecieran desperfectos del equipo y el accidente no fuera investigado más de la cuenta. Por otra parte en caso de descubrir el desperfecto, hubiese muerto por envenenamiento, antes de salir a los Alpes tomo un té con una sustancia desconocida aun para la ciencia, vez que fácil es deshacernos de los estorbos, pensaba hacer lo mismo contigo , cambie de opinión.

Abelard trato de acercarse, Annie la segó la rabia y disparo el gatillo del revolver, la bala rozó la cabeza de su agresor.

Creo que fallo tu tiro querida.

Se escuchan pasos en el pasillo.

Annie, por favor abre la puerta, te encuentras bien - era la voz de Archie, tratando de abrir la puerta.

Ayúdenme por favor, ...

Ese movimiento de debilidad, Abelard lo aprovecho para arrebatarle el revolver. La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando en la habitación Archie, Theodore, el Sr. Adolphus.

¡No den un paso mas!, si lo hacen ella morirá.

Annie se mantenía firme, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento en falso, Abelard la sujetaba del cuello hacia el balcón de la terraza, al mismo tiempo coloco el arma en su sien.

Déjala Abelard, si aún te consideras mi hijo, te lo suplicó suéltala por la memoria de tu madre.

Vaya, vaya, hasta donde a caído la arrogancia de un almirante de renombre, Primer Batallón de la Marina Británica de Nuestra Real Majestad, Sir. Adolphus Diamond Pointer - una voz socarrona se escucho en la habitación.

Abelard, no pudo continuar con sus injurias en una fracción de segundo, su hombro derecho sangraba copiosamente. Annie cayó al suelo asustada, Archie le ayudo a incorporarse y protegerla de los movimientos de Abelard.

El disparo fue originado por el Sr. Theodore Rusell, una vieja escopeta de cacería fue la salvadora.

Me jure a mi mismo que vengaría la muerte del joven Armand - empuñando la escopeta en lo alto, el hombre mayor estaba dispuesto a un disparo más acertado.

No cantes victoria, viejo patético.

Aún con el arma en la mano, Abelard disparo a diestra y siniestra, Theodore cayó herido de muerte, en ese instante salto por el balcón, se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo y la fuerza del galope.

Annie y Archie trataron de incorporar al herido, solo que él...

Por favor señora ya es demasiado tarde, cuide a mi hija Lilian.

Lo juro.

Joven Archie, vaya tras él y que pague sus culpas, las cuales son muchas - Theodore respiraba dificultosamente - cuide a los hijos del joven Armand.

Se lo prometo.

Sr. Adolphus, le agradezco su ayuda por todos estos años.

No digas nada Theodore - tratando de reanimarlo.

Ya es demasiado tarde viejo amigo, Lilian hija mía cuídate mucho - en ese instante expiró.

Archie no desperdicio un minuto más, corrió a su habitación, saco un revolver del buró cerca de su cama, en un santiamén llego a las caballerizas, con gran agilidad monto uno de los caballos para ir tras Abelard, no fue difícil ubicarlo las huellas de los cascos del caballo y la sangre fueron de gran ayuda. A todo galope Archie lo encontró cerca de un lago congelado.

Abelard detente - Archie disparo al aire.

Ni lo sueñes insensato, no será fácil detenerme soy el amo de la trampa y el engaño.

Debes pagar todas tus culpas, que tu mismo ocasionaste.

Eso crees imbécil.

Abelard disparo de nueva cuenta esta vez, la bala erró el camino. El caballo retozaba los cascos en el hielo con gran fuerza.

Es mejor que salgas de ahí.

¡Y qué me arresten! ¡Jamas!.

Se escuchó el resquebrajamiento del hielo, provocando que jinete y caballo cayeran en el agua helada, Archie trato de ayudarlo, fue demasiado tarde, un remolino de agua se lo llevo a las profundidades del lago.

Tu mismo fuiste el único participe de tu destino, que dios te perdone por el daño que hiciste Abelard - Archie observaba la pasividad del agua.

--

Seis años han pasado de lo acontecido en la familia Diamond. Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Pronto sería 30 de Julio y Pollet cumpliría siete años, sus abuelos tenían una gran sorpresa para su nieta.

Annie y sus hijos vivían en New England, los negocios iban de maravilla, Armand ahora un niño de 10 años era el primero de su clase, heredo la inteligencia de su padre fallecido y en Septiembre Pollet ingresaría al colegio.

Por su parte Archie, estaba a cargo de los negocios de los Andley y los negocios de los Diamond, aunque estos en una escala menor por petición del Sr. Adolphus Diamond aún tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir con los negocios. No era conveniente que el Sr. Archibald Cornwell descuidará los negocios de su familia después de lo acontecido un año antes.

La relación de Annie y Archie se volvió algo estrecha, se veían poco, veía a Pollet y Armand solo los fines de semana, como fue la costumbre de Armand, la pequeña Pollet también lo llamaba papá. No era precisamente por trabajo aquellas visitas esporádicas, ambos se sentían extrañamente nerviosos cada vez que estaban cerca y estas se desplazaban en demasía, aunque estas se olvidaban cuando Pollet le enseñaba sus dibujos y Armand le pedía ayuda para alguna asignatura que se le dificultaba y poderla sacar adelante.

El cumpleaños de Pollet fue algo sencillo, solo asistieron familiares y algunos amigos, sus abuelos le tenían una sorpresa a la festejada.

Por parte de sus abuelos maternos, ellos le regalaron un pony blanco, tal como lo hicieron con Armand año atrás (el de el fue negro), la niña se mostró muy alegre al ver su regalo.

Por su abuelo paterno, él le regalo un piano, no era un piano como cualquiera este perteneció a su esposa y ahora era para ella, esperaba que su nieta llegará hacer una buena concertista como lo fue su esposa.

Fueron sus mejores regalos, aunque la niña se mostró muy triste al no ver a su papá con ella en su cumpleaños (Archie), no espero tanto, él llego alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde con una enorme caja, Pollet la abrió rápidamente para su sorpresa, descubrió siete muñecas de porcelana.

Pollet, estas muñecas representan cada año de tu vida y son de diferentes lugares del mundo. La primera es de Escocia donde tu naciste, lleva consigo la ropa tradicional del lugar. Las demás son de Francia, España, Alemania, Holanda, Suiza, Rumania.

Muchas gracias papá - dijo Pollet mientras lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

La fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la noche; solo quedaban los mas allegados, los cuales se fueron retirando poco a poco. Patty, Dereck y los pequeños Oliver y Christoph se retiraron alrededor de las 10:00 p.m. De la misma forma Candy, Terry, Sharon y Harry debían regresar a New York para el estreno teatral del "Mercader de Venecia".

La sala era un completo desastre, con la ayuda del personal, Annie quien se volvió algo hogareña y Lilian terminaron rápidamente.

Archie estaba con Pollet en su habitación tratando que conciliará el sueño, una tormenta atroz rompía la pasividad de las calles y de New England. El viento azotaba con fuerza las copas de los árboles, la lluvia golpeaba los grandes ventanales de la mansión. No espero mucho Pollet se durmió de inmediato, al salir de la habitación de la niña, un rayo cayó cerca de la casa, provocando que la luz se fuera en toda la casa.

¿Qué mala suerte? - se dijo Archie, mientras se guiaba por la pared hacia la habitación que siempre es para él.

Estando en su habitación, se preparaba para dormir, escucho que alguien tropezó en el pasillo. Tomo la vela del buró y salió hacia el pasillo, descubrió que era Annie quien tropezó con unos patines de Armand.

Annie - acercándose a ella rápidamente.

Debo tener más cuidado por donde piso - fue la respuesta de ella, mientras tomaba su tobillo derecho.

Déjame ayudarte.

Gracias.

Mañana hablaré con Armand, ya es un jovencito para que deje sus patines en todas partes.

Archie siempre estas preocupados por ellos y te lo agradezco infinitamente.

Lo hago con gusto Annie.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y un sentimiento de nostalgia sobrevino, bajaron sus rostros al mismo tiempo. Archie caballerosamente llevo a Annie a su habitación, ella no podía apoyar su pie derecho. La dejo recostada en su cama, mientras él tomaba asiento aún lado de ella.

Que descanses Annie, mañana me iré a Chicago, alrededor de medio día, nos veremos el próximo fin de semana.

Hasta mañana.

Un destello ilumino la habitación de Annie, como una niña pequeña busco refugio en los brazos de Archie, levantó su rostro, pocos centímetros la separaban de los labios de Archie, él por su parte no pronunció palabra alguna, solo unió sus labios con los de ella.

Ambos esperaban ese momento, si hace tiempo su relación era mal vista, ahora nada ni nadie podía recriminarles algo, son dos personas adultas dueñas de sus propios actos. Además el siempre la respeto en toda la extensión de la palabra y que diremos de Armand y Pollet, siempre lo han visto como un padre.

El beso termino, una aura de paz llenaba sus almas y otro beso siguió por iniciativa de ella.

Annie no quería decírtelo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, estos años me ayudaron a comprender muchas cosas.

... - Annie lloraba de alegría.

Estas lágrimas que veo brotar de tus ojos...

Archie, yo también siento lo mismo por ti, Armand sabía porque hacía las cosas y ahora ve con gran alegría su obra, él espero que aquella persona, la cual me hizo llorar amargamente abriera los ojos y me hiciera feliz. Nuestra vida empezó de nueva cuenta el día que nos volvimos a ver.

La confesión de ambos fue sincera, faltaban varias horas para el amanecer y dejaron brotar sus emociones, Annie sentía revivir su alma, por cada beso que recibía, las sábanas de satín turquesa quedaron en el olvido.

Una vez Annie fue amada hasta el delirio, dios la recompenso, Archie la tomo de una forma tan especial que siempre estaría grabada en sus memorias después de varios años de matrimonio, no olvidando el pasado y recordando con gran melancolía a su primer esposo Armand Diamond quien la adoro a su manera.

La mañana llego y la "Luz del Alba" se abrió camino dando cabida a un futuro juntos y único testigo de la nueva historia que ellos comenzaban en ese momento

Una vez cometieron errores, pero gracias a la perseverancia y las pruebas conjuradas, todo es tranquilidad, dios los ha recompensado por su valentía, sencillez y lealtad ante todo. Armand, Pollet y David se abrirán camino, gracias a la ayuda de sus padres.

"La Aurora de Nuestros Días", te ayudará dentro de poco.

**Fin**

**Al fin hago entrega del cuarto capítulo de Luz del Alba, espero que sea de su agrado. Además este capítulo tiene una fecha muy especial para una amiga y estoy cercana a ella. "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MONY".**

**Esperando sus comentarios a mis E-mails: , **


End file.
